(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a microwave oven which cooks food using a magnetron. More particularly, it relates to a microwave oven having an improved fuse housing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a microwave oven is a cooking appliance which cooks food by frictional heat produced by making the molecules of the food move at high speeds utilizing high frequency energy. Such a microwave oven has a cooking chamber and an electric component compartment separated from each other within the main body. The main body is formed by an inner case, which forms the cooking chamber, and an outer case that acts as a decorative exterior. A door is hinged at one side of the front of the inner case to open and close the cooking chamber. A control panel having a display and operating buttons is located adjacent to the door.
The electric component compartment is positioned adjacent the cooking chamber and includes an air duct which introduces, into the cooking chamber, air and microwave frequencies produced by a magnetron. A high voltage transformer supplies high voltage to the magnetron, and a fan cools the electrical components during operation. The fan is positioned in a middle portion of a motor bracket, fixed onto the inner side of the rear panel of the electric component compartment.
A fuse, to interrupt excessive current, is seated in a fuse housing fixed on top of the motor bracket as depicted in FIGS. 4 and 4A.
As shown in the drawing, a fuse 1 is held in a fuse housing 5. A pair of rectangular ribs 7 are integrally formed on the top of the motor bracket 8. The ribs 7 are made of plastic by means of an injection molding process. The ribs 7 are spaced from each other by the width of the fuse housing 5. A hole 6 is formed between the ribs 7. At both ends of the fuse housing 5, a terminal 3 is electrically connected to both ends of the fuse 1. A wire (not illustrated) is connected to each of the terminals 3. A coupling opening 4 is formed on the middle of the fuse housing 5, through which a screw 2 passes. The fuse housing 5 is interposed between the ribs 7 in order that the coupling opening 4 aligns with the screw hole 6. When the screw 2 is inserted into the hole 6, passing through the coupling opening 4, it fastens the fuse housing 5 to the top of the motor bracket 8. The ribs 7, contacting both sides of the fuse housing 5, prevent the installed fuse housing 5 from being dislocated. The fuse 1 is then inserted between the terminals 3 of the fuse housing 5, thus completing the coupling of the fuse housing 5.
When replacing a used fuse housing with a new one, the screw 2 needs to be loosened and then tightened after replacement. This lowers the operational efficiency of the unit. In addition, during production, workers are required to individually screw fuse housings to the top of the motor brackets by means of screw drivers. As a result, the number of components and production steps is increased, thus making assembly complicated and lowers production yields. Therefore, overall production costs increase. Since the motor bracket 8 is made of plastic, if the above work is frequently carried out, the screw threads in the hole 6 will strip, making the screw 2 loose. In addition, the fuse housing 5 may be removed from the top of the motor bracket 8 by external vibration or shock, which endangers safe operation.